


Sister Christian

by Wiggles_the_conqueror



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggles_the_conqueror/pseuds/Wiggles_the_conqueror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was never alone when he was with Yondu and the Ravangers. Whether or not he forgot if he was is the question. </p><p>  The guardians set out to find the next infinity gem Nova Core has traced before Thanos reaches it. On a distant and relatively unimportant planet they search for it but something that they find are not what they seem and lead them down a path that they did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The boys are back in town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Sarah).



> First and for most, thank you for coming to read my Guardians of the Galaxy fic! This is the first I've published in... quite some time so I hope you enjoy. If you're reading this in the distant future and the movies have changed the whole line of things then sorry, I guess. Just enjoy it for what it is! Please let me know what you think. More faves and messages means more posts!  
> There is a little bit of the original comics in it but nothing I won't explains Please do enjoy!
> 
> And by the way I don't own the guardians or anything you might recognize from marvel... yet.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just getting it all started. Nothing to much to tell. Just read my friends. Just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the song that will be going with this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hQo1HIcSVtg
> 
> Yes, there will be a song with every chapter. Classic rock is my jam, ma'am.
> 
> I don't anything accept my Character Connor. 
> 
> Message, fave, and share with friends! Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1**

“What do you mean you lost it?”

“I’m not sure what else to tell you. We just lost it.”

“How do you lose an entire space shuttle unit?”

“In an asteroid field.”

Dey leaned back in the chair, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Peter stood in front of the desk with his fellow guardians lined up behind him. They’d reported back the Nova Prime as usual after every mission. And as usual, it went messier than planned.

“Hey, you’re still forgetting,” Rocket climbed onto the desk, “We still completed the objective. You got all your stolen units. And you don’t have to worry about pirates plaguing the northern Degoba quadrant.”

“It also would have been nice to have gotten back our stolen fleet of ships,” he gathered the missions files and stood up from his desk.

“If you wanted a bow tied around it then you should have sent your own calvary,” Rocket mumbled to himself.

“You wanna run that by me again?” Dey leaned over to the small creature.

“I said your uniform’s stupid,” Rocket snapped back.

“Touche,” he raised an eyebrow and lead them down the hall.

“I am Groot,” Groot scolded his small friend as he crawled onto his shoulder.

“He started it, it’s not my fault we-”

“That’s enough you two,” Gamora shot back at the two, with a small death glare.

“If the children are done fighting,” Dey continued, “we’ve just received reports of something that’s exactly up your alley.”

“Ah, the Guardians,” Nova Prime greeted them warmly with a nod, “Glad it hear your latest mission was mostly a success.”

“You should take lessons from her,” Rocket chuckled at Dey. He responded with an eye roll and proceed to the projection table. He brought up a massive scale image.

“We’ve been tracing particular energy signatures across the system and have found some very interesting readings.”

“Originally we hadn’t picked up much,” Nova took over, “After breaking down the signatures structure and finally found a way to efficiently trace it through-”

“Make your point woman!” Drax childishly interrupted.

She took a moment to glare at the brute “Here in the omega quadrant,” she enlarges a part of the screen, “The signal is coming from here and it’s been getting stronger.”

“This is all very interesting but what’s the significance of a weird energy signature?” Peter leaned over the table.

“Same thing that got you all together,” Dey continued, “An infinity stone.”

A gasped silence feel over the group, remembering the events from a few months ago. It had nearly been 6 months since Ronans attack. The damages were still being repaired across the city and still had more work to be done. The memories were still there in plain sight. Though time had passed it still felt as it it had only happened yesterday, which in a way it almost did.

“So, how long have you been tracing it,” Rocket finally broke the silence.

“Since the attack,” Nova answered, “According to the calculations the signature has been active only since the attack.

“So you’re saying that Ronan using his stone activated the other?” Gamora asked.

“That appears to be.”

“So let me guess what you’re gonna say next,” Rocket smiled.

“We need you to go retrieve it,” Nova nodded.

“Finally some real action.” he shouted happily.

“Not so fast, Bandit,” Dey took control of the tables panels. “Since the signature is at it’s strongest in months there could be more after it.”

“More as in Thanos.” Gamora crossed her arms.

“Exactly,” Dey nodded, “Though, luckily for us we have to readings of his ships nearby. And also very luckily for us we were able to trace it to a planet and even more so, coordinates on the planet.”

“Way to go Dey,” Peter slapped his back, with a smile, “So where we headed?”

“It’s relatively uninhabited with the exception of a few small trading posts and villages it’s mostly forest or deserts.” he zoomed in on the small planet, “It’s most commonly known as Auros.”  

“Auros?” Rocket snarled, “One of the most powerful things in the freaking universe and it’s just on this abandoned, no use planet? Why not somewhere like Skarr or on the glory asteroid belt of Gala.”

“We don’t have time to worry about why it’s where it is,” the prime interupted, “the only thing that matters now is that we might be ahead of Thanos.”

“So come on! Let’s go!” Rocket pulled on Groot’s branch’s.

“I agree with the rodent!” Drax attempted to conceal a smile. “If there is no more information to share I suggest to depart and quickly.”

“Hold on big guy,” Dey nearly pulled him back to the table. “You can all depart as soon as you get the proper equipment. We had the lab men work up somethings to help trace the signatures and so forth.” he led the guardians out of the room and down the hall to the equipment lab. All accept the leader.

“Peter?” Gamora turned to see the Star Lord standing paused at the display table, “Peter?” she placed a hand on his shoulder, “What’s wrong?”

“What?” he snapped back as if nothing had happened.

“You just...it was like you saw a ghost?” she looked curiously at him.

“What? No! Come on let’s go get um, the uh…”

“Equipment.”

“Yes!” he pointed at her, “Equipment! Equipment for the mission, and stuff.” he began to follow after the others before Gamora pulled him back.

“What are you hiding, Quill?” she pulled at his arm for a moment or so before he even bothered to open his mouth.

“Auros. I’ve just...” he pushed past her and towards the others, “Bad history there.”

It was only about an hour before all the necessities for the mission were gathered and they were packing the ship. Since the tundra and conditions were in the extremes, proper protective gear was needed.

“I refuse to wear this ridiculous garb!” Drax protested to the protective cloaks.

“You do if you want to live now finish packing the ship!” Gamora ordered, grabbing the last of her gear.

“Foolish woman,” Drax continued grumbling, tossing the crates onto his shoulder and into the ship.

“I am Groot.” Groot looked down at his furry companion.

“Yeah, I know,” Rocket rolled his eyes, “Quill! We’re all packed up! Let’s move.”

“Just get the ship ready, I’ll be there in a minute!” Peter shot back, “How much time do we have again?”

“About 72 hours before Thanos locks onto the signal, 12 of which it’ll take to get there, so more like 60 hours to find it.” Dey gave him a final pat on the back, “So good luck.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Peter smiled back and made his way into the Milono. “I’ll see you in 72ish hours.”

“Thank you for the vote of confidence,” Dey chuckled back and turned with a wave, “I expect a status report every 6 hours!”

“Yes, Sir!” Peter shouted over the engaging thrusters. With a final salute he boarded the ship. Rocket manned the controls as they left the atmosphere.

“About time,” he smiled, “Take it away captain.”

Peter smiled with a head nod, taking over the controls. Gamora stood beside him, darting a strange look down at him. Trying his best to ignore the concerned stare, his eyes remained forward with a usual smirk across his lips, “Set course for Auros.”

_____________________________________________

Connor set down her still practically full plate of food, trying to hold back a gag. Peter laughed, stealing a spoonful from her plate. “You’ll get used to it. Close your eyes really hard and it kind of tastes like roast beef.”

“Kind of just tastes like puke right now,” she pushed the plate towards him.

“You best be eatin’!” Yondu gestured his fork at her, “If we’re to get any use out of you in the future.” the dirty table of various species rumbled in laughter.

“For missions,” Peter reassured her.

“Yeah, missions kid,” Yondu sipped his drink.

“I’ll be fine with water for now, thanks.” Connor wiped off her rusted cup of water.

“You’ve been here for almost 2 months and I’ve hardly seen you eat a damn thing,” one of the men grumbled, “Not much reason to keep you around accept for…” the men started sharing glances and faint laughs. Without warning or another word, Connor calmly got up, turned and left the room, with the sound of boo’s and laughs following her. It was the usual supper encounter. Same ending at least twice a week. By now she was used to it. No ten year old girl should live through such conditions, but yet she did. Survived only through crawling into the crack next to her bed and the wall and scribbling pictures on the wall. She was going to run out of room at this point.

“Hey!” Peter jumped onto her bed. She replied with a faint yelp.

“I told you not to do that, jerk face!” she threw her dulled down pencil at him.

“Sorry, just wanted to check on you,” he dug the pencil out of the messy covers.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” she ripped the pencil out of his hands.

“Right, fine.” he scooted closer to her, “Those scratches all over the wall show that really well.”

“I’d like to be alone. Thank you.” she humphed.

“No, don’t think you do. Wait just a second.” he crawled up to the bunk and returned after only a few seconds, “Close your eyes.”

“Why do I-”

“Will you just do it.”

With a sigh and buzz of annoyance, she obeyed. The next thing she felt was definitely not expected. Two small cushions on her ears. She opened her eyes to see Peter holding a small cassette player. Without any time to question he clicked the play button and music began blaring in her ears. At first it was deafening, then soothing. Soothing because, it wasn’t the sound of creaking metal and creepy laughter. Soothing because it was the first time in months she heard something she actually recognized. Oh Child by the Five Stairsteps. She remembered her uncle playing it all the time. She remembered the words and melody as if she was back home, and apparently so did Peter. He gave quite the performance on the matrese, practically singing his soul out to her. They laughed and sung to the lyrics together for the remainder of the song. By the time it was over Connor handed back the headphones.

“What was that for?”

“To remind you,” he smiled, putting the headphones around his neck, “That things’ll get easier. Oooo, things’ll get brighter!” he repeated the lyrics.

She laughed at his cute display, “Thanks.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he started to climb back up to his bed, “But don’t go asking to use this all the time. The music’s mine.” he pointed at her with a warning glare.

“Then you won’t get to draw on my wall,” she chuckled back.

“Oh, how will I  ever go on!” he wheezed, jumping onto the bunk. They both giggled for a moment and let the silence settle.

“Peter?” Connor whispered, crawling under her covers.

“Hmmm?” he mumbled back, probably listening to his music.

“I don’t…” she was almost afraid to say it. Anyone could be listening, “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life here.”

There was a heavy pause between them again.

“I’m sure you won’t.” she could hear him rolling around above him.

“That’s not what Yondu says.”

“Yondu’s full of it.”

“I don’t think he is, Peter.” she rolled over to her side. “We’re in with ravagers. Thieves. I don’t think they’ll ever let us leave. We know too much.”

“It’s not so bad.” Peter hesitantly replied.

“Maybe not for you. I wanna leave. I will leave.”

“Sure.”

“Shut up,” she kicked his bed, “You’ll help me if I find a way?”

Only silence.

“Peter?”

“...Yeah, I’ll help you.” she heard him sit up, “I’ll help you whatever way I can.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

  The metal room was cold and wet. It reeked of rust and oil, almost like a unmataninced garage. The only thing to lay on was a sloppily laid out blanket and dirty pillow. Hardly a warm welcoming. None the less, she did feel like laying down or seeing was was beyond her new prisons walls. She just wanted to go home, but who knows how far away that was by now. Who knew where she was going or what they were going to do with her. They came so quickly it was almost as if they were waiting. What would they have wanted with a small girl as young as her?

  The drunken noise above her grew louder with the sound of a few crashes here and there. They scared her. She curled her scraped up knees closer as she cowered in the dark corner, her ratted dirty blonde hair falling over her face. They brought her here and called her strange things like “Terrain” and “Alien” though thats what most of them looked like to her. Alien. They were horrifying things, though they could speak and laugh and stand. It was like the horror show’s her older brother would watch only this time she couldn’t close her eyes. She couldn’t pull the blanket over her face and cover her ears. There was no escaping whatever this place was.

  “Who are you?” she jumped at the voice from the outside hall.

  “Keep away!” she barely managed to squeak back, “I don’t want to talk to anyone.”

  “I don’t wanna hurt you,” a small figure stepped into the doorway. “It’s just-I haven’t seen a hum- another Terrin for a while.”

  “Why do you people keep saying that?” tears welled up in her eyes, “I’m a person. I’m human. I wanna go home!” she threw a rusted piece of metal at the figure in the door.

  He yelped and ducked out of the way, “You sure are a jerk to someone who's finally trying to be friendly to you.”

  She paused for a moment and let the figure come come closer. She gasped at the sight of him as he offered out his hand to her.

  “You’re.... you’re-”

  “A person, just like you. Now come on. I’ll help you clean up.”

  She hesitated for a brief moment before talking his hand. He led her out of the rusted dark room and down the hallway. He was young but still a few years older than her. He was dressed in rather grubby clothes like the other men upstairs and had dusty blonde hair. She couldn’t help but stare at him. Just the look of his face comforted her. His human face. His normal face.

  “Hey!” he shouted at her.

  “What?” she rubbed her now ringing ear.

  “I ask what your name was. Please answer with more than a creepy stare.” he cheekily rolled his eyes and pressed forward.

  “C-Connor.” she stared down at her feet.

  She heard the faint sound of a chuckle, “That’s a boys name.” he laughed.

  “Shut up!” she hit his side, “That’s what everyone says. I hate it.”

  “Then I have no idea what your mom was thinking,” he turned the corner into a room that somewhat resembled at bathroom, “I’m Peter by the way.” he flipped down the toilet seat, “Sit there.” she did as directed.

  “How old are you are you, Connor?” he ran a washcloth under the faucet.

  She pulled her knees in, “Ten.”

   “Oh, you’re almost the same age as me when I…” he trailed off for a moment then returned his attention to her. “Any way I’m 12.” he rubbed the cloth on her dirty face.

  “I can do it myself,” she ripped the cloth out of his hands.

  “Jeez, you’re never gonna make any friends with your attitude,” he rolled his eyes and started to dig in a nearby cupboard, “What part of Earth did you come from?”

  “America.”

  “No, couldn’t tell that at all.”  he muttered sarcastically, hinting at her accent.

  “Colorado, gosh,” she muttered back at him.

  “Mountain girl, huh,” he stood up, biting the top off the bottle of a suspicious looking green liquid. “Let me see your knees.”

  “Where are you from?” she kept her legs coiled.

  “Colorado,” he casually remarked, dapping some of the liquid onto another cloth.

  “That’s not funny.” Connor scrunched her nose.

  “What? I’m not making fun of you. I’m from Colorado. Well, was,” he continued a small routine with the cloth.

  “You don’t have to lie to me.” she grew suspicious of him.

  “I’m not lying,” he started to get frustrated.

  “How do I know you’re not like the ones upstairs?”

  “I’m not!” he shouted.

  “Then why are you here?”

  Peter slammed the bottle back on the counter, startling the small girl. She could see his hand tensing around the cloth. She looked away, feeling bad for being so bossy to him. She was frightened and even though he was a friend she couldn’t help but be weary of him. Whatever his reasoning was for helping her, whatever compelled him to be so kind, she had to return the gesture.

  “I… I’m sorry.” she started, “I didn’t mean to-”

  “Oh, shut up, whatever,” he smiled, seeming to forget the past minute, “Now let out your knees. We’re gonna fix ‘em up.”

  Shyly, she obeyed and dangled her feet over the edge of the seat. She bit her lip as he began to clean off her scrapes with warm water.

  “Okay, now this is gonna feel weird but it’ll help,” he grabbed the cloth with the green liquid on it. Connor squeezed her eyes shut, not knowing what to expect from the alien substance. She felt a cold pressure on her left knee followed by a  tingling like it had fallen asleep. She opened eyes and gasped, almost kicking Peter in the face.

  “Whoa, chill!” Peter held down her ankles.

  She just stared at the foggily transparent new layer of skin over her previously scraped knee. “H-H-How… what did-”

  “Chill!” he repeated, “It just helps you heal faster. It’s helping. Helping.” he finally let go of her scrawny legs.

  “It’s just-” she took a deep breath, “It’s so… cool.” she started to poke the newly formed flesh. “What the heck was that stuff?”

“It’s just medicine. Nothing special,” he placed the bottle back in in the cupboard.  

  “Medicine doesn’t do that.” she stiffened her leg out.

  Peter laughed and helped her off the the toilet seat, “Here it does.”

  She paused for a moment, “Where is here?”

  Peter smiled again and walked her over to the window, “The galaxy.”

  Connor stood on her tip toes, peering in awe out the small window. Even through the dirty glass, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her short life. The distant stars, wavering hues of the solar system, the infinite blackness of space. She wasn’t sure how long they stood at that window, but truth be told it probably wasn’t long enough. Peter began to walk her back down the hall, saying something about sharing his bunk. It didn’t matter at the moment. The only thing crossing Connor’s was “I’m in space. Actual space.” The whole time she’d been trapped here it really hadn’t crossed her mind. She could be literal millions of miles away from home. Millions.

  “Hey, Cony!” Peter snapped his fingers  in her face.

  “Oh, sorry,” she finally came back to reality. Somewhat.

  “Okay, this is your bunk.” he patted the scrappily made bottom bunk.

  “What if I want the top bunk?” she finally smiled.

  “Oh, no, no, no. I get top bunk. I’ve worked my way up in the ranks to get to the top bunk. You don’t just get it.” he coyly teased her.

  “Alright, how do I get to the top bunk?” she crossed her arms.

  “You just gotta be good at what we do and make your way.” he began to crawl up the latter to the upper bunk. “You’re a girl. You wouldn’t get it.”

  “Oh, yeah,” she followed him up, “Show me.”


End file.
